


A Siren at The Collage of What It Is

by TerribleTerribleOrbs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Cecilos Fluff, Human Experimentation, M/M, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTerribleOrbs/pseuds/TerribleTerribleOrbs
Summary: Carlos was invited to start working full-time on a new, top-secret discovery at the collage. A rather handsome top-secret discovery. And a definitely not-human discovery. More specifically, a siren.(aka Cecil is a Siren and Carlos is definitely not supposed to fall in love with him)





	A Siren at The Collage of What It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ya'll, so I'm gonna be honest - I don't know how often I'll get to update this. BUT!!! I'll upload as much as I can, so hopefully about a week or every other week a new chapter will come out. I tagged this as a slow burn, but they definitely fall in love real fast - just takes a while to actually act upon it. Anyway, heres the first chapter of a hopefully long series!

“I remind you again, for the finale time, that once you enter this room nothing leaves. The memories you make, the results you find, the very knowledge we all pursue and discover is not to leave this room. If you tell a single person of our new test subject, there will be dire consequences. Is that understood?”

Carlos The Scientist felt the familiar knot in his stomach tighten. This warning had been issued to him at least a dozen times - mostly on paper, but he had also been threatened in person. From the moment he accepted the vague opportunity, he had been told that whatever he did (along a team of five scientists) was not to leave the lab under any circumstances. Each time he was told these instructions, his stomach dropped further and further. He swallowed, and tried his best to sound confident in his response.

“I understand, Dr. Baldin.” The older scientist nodded, and turned to the heavy lab doors in front of them. He had been working at the Collage of What It Is for about twenty years before Carlos had shown up back in 2003, and was well-respected by the other teachers at the university. No wonder he was seemingly in charge of whatever this new, “top secret” scientific mission was. Carlos himself was also respected by the other teachers, but he hadn’t thought he was well-liked enough to be chosen for something like this - whatever _ this  _ was. Hadn’t been told specifically what was going on.

“Here is our newest scientific discovery.” Dr. Baldin muttered, a bit of pride in his voice. He threw open the doors, and quickly ushered both himself and Carlos inside. Immediately, Carlos was taken aback.

“What…” His voice trailed off. He was in the corner of a very large and poorly-lit lab, the sides of which were covered in scientific tables covered in scientific tools. Two walls in the room were lined with desks for science - covered in samples and the type of instruments you’d expect to see in one of those  _ evil labs _ that some mad scientists liked to have. On the other side of the room was a table with straps and beside it, a smaller table with roley wheels covered in sharp-looking tools. In the center of the room was the most captivating part of the lab - the giant, almost glowing tank of water. It was connected to floor and reached almost up to the ceiling - ending a few feet from the roof. It was shaped like a giant tube, and the glass looked to be at least three inches thick. The tank wasn’t really important, though, compared to what was inside it.

“While the name is definitely not finale, we’re currently calling it Test Subject: Ariel. The younger scientists thought it would be be funny to reference  _ The Little Mermaid. _ ” Dr. Baldin said, shrugging. “You’re here to monitor it - you’ve got the best schedule for it, considering you don’t have any classes to teach.” Carlos wasn’t paying attention - and even if he was, he wouldn’t have responded. He was too busy staring at the 7-foot tall (though the tail helped boost it’s height)  _ mermaid  _ in the tank. Staring at him from its place in the nearly iridescent water, a pale, blond-haired man with a rather long purple tail was by far the most scientifically interesting thing he had ever seen.

Staring at him from his place in the tank, Cecil Palmer realised with a sinking feeling that he had already fallen in love with one of his captors within seconds of seeing him. Fuck.


End file.
